


Day 18 - Doing Something Together

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Shakespeare, Tomki, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tom and Loki have an evening in.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 17





	Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, short one today. Had a really busy day and didn't get much time to write today. Hope this is cute and fluffy enough though! Enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The fire in the fireplace made the room pleasantly warm and Tom smiled to himself as he shifted to curl up against Loki a little more. The two of them were laying on the couch, bundled up under a blanket. Loki held a book of Shakespeare's sonnets aloft with his magic, using that to turn the pages as they read together so he didn't have to let go of Tom.  
  
Tom reached for his glass of wine and took a sip before offering it to Loki who also drank from it as they read. It was quiet and peaceful. A perfect way to spend a chilly autumn evening. Loki set the glass aside, his head resting against Tom's.

"I really like this," Tom murmured, disturbing the silence at last.

"I had gathered such given you haven't moved for the last half an hour," Loki said. He sounded like he was amused.

"True enough. Can you blame me?" He turned his head to look at Loki. One corner of the god's mouth was upturned in the slightest smile.

"No. I can't," Loki replied, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Tom's cheek.

"Good. Hate to think I was keeping you here against your will," Tom teased, nudging Loki lightly with his elbow.

"I assure you, Thomas, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be." Loki proved that he wanted to be there, however, by seeking Tom's lips with his own. He kissed Tom softly, hand at his cheek, and Tom smiled against Loki's lips.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Tom whispered after the kiss broke, resting his forehead against Loki's and closing his eyes.

"As am I, Thomas. As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
